One Hell of A Party
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: This story focuses on the time after the Curse on the Sohma family has been lifted. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Machi take a group vacation with their children to England. One day, Tohru's daughter wanders off and she runs into Sebastian. Lizzy, who happened to be walking with Ciel and Sebastian begs Ciel to let them stay with them in the Phantomhive manor. What will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

"CCCCCIIIIEEEEEELLLLL!" Lizzy screamed as she darted out of her carriage and into Ciel's waiting arms.

"Lizzy?" Ciel said surprised. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I missed you silly. I thought maybe we could go for a walk today. Sebastian, you'll see to the preparations won't you?"

"Of course my lady." Sebastian said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed before Lizzy.

"Perfect! Make sure you put on something adorable Ciel! I can't have my fiancée looking so dreary. You will come on a walk won't you Ciel?"

"I suppose if it's what you want." Ciel sighed and placed his hand on his head. "Sebastian, see to the preparations."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian responded. He left Lizzy and Ciel in the foyer. Ciel turned to Lizzy and before he could speak, she wrapped herself around him.

"Oh Ciel, we mustn't stay away from each other so long. I've missed you terribly. Did you miss me?"

"Ye..Yes." Ciel stammered. Lizzy sensed that Ciel can't breathe and let him go.

"Oh Ciel! Let's hurry and…" Lizzy was interrupted by Sebastian's sudden appearance in the door.

"Forgive me my Lord, but it took longer than was planned to prepare you for your walk with Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian's voice came out of nowhere. He held Ciel's coat and staff with his top hat resting on the handle. Without speaking, Sebastian placed Ciel's coat around his shoulder and offered him his staff. The top hat rested very well on Ciel's head and with that, Sebastian whipped on his coat as well and off they went.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked in amazed shock.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki recognized as he turned his head in the direction of Tohru's voice.

"Well, I'm not exactly Tohru Honda anymore. Kyo and I are married now after all."

"Oh yes, I had all but forgotten. How are you Mrs. Sohma?" Although he still didn't care much for Kyo, he smiled at the thought of Tohru Honda as a Sohma.

"Very well thank you. Where's Machi today?"

"She's with the children over in the park, would you care to join us?" Yuki offered.

"Oh yes thank you."

Tohru and Yuki walked across the street and over to the park where Machi, Kenji, and Sorena are playing. Machi discovered Tohru walking alongside of her husband and rushed to greet her enthusiastically. Machi pulled her in for a tight but friendly embrace.

"It's so good to see you again Tohru. I've missed you." Machi cried out in pleasure.

"I've missed you too Machi. I'm so glad I ran into Yuki today. Your children have gotten bigger since the last time I saw them."

"Oh yes. Kenji is just like his father. Where's Kyo? Isn't he with you?"

"Oh yes well Kyo is actually at home with my daughters Sonja and Miya."

Kyo strolled down the street grasping the hands of two small little girls. They both resembled Tohru very closely; they each formed their hair in the same way as their mother's even though one's was black as night and the other's was the exact same shade as Kyo's.

"There you are Tohru. We were both supposed to bring the girls to the park this afternoon." Kyo finally saw Yuki and Machi and said, "What the hell is that rat doing here?"

"Kyo, you promised you were going to try to get along better with Yuki." Tohru insisted. "Besides, I don't want you using foul language in front of the girls."

"Alright I remember. Yuki."

"Kyo." Yuki responded. "Your daughter looks just like you Kyo."

"Thanks I guess. Tohru, are you done grocery shopping?"

"Yes. Perhaps we will run into each other again soon."

Machi gasped in excitement. "Tohru, why don't you and Kyo bring the girls and come over for lunch? I'll be preparing a delicious meal."

"Oh! That would be wonderful. What do you think Kyo?"

"Sure. Why not? Sonja, Miya, we're going back to the house so you two can change out of your play clothes. You coming Tohru?"

"Coming dear. See you two later." They waved goodbye and Kyo and Tohru disappeared into the horizon, grasping the hands of their daughters. Yuki and Machi grabbed their children and headed home as well. Later that afternoon, as Machi prepared dinner, the doorbell rings. Yuki answered the door to find Tohru and Kyo right on time.

"Machi, our guests have arrived. Hello Tohru." Yuki began to giggle slightly.

"What the hell's so funny rat boy?" Kyo bitterly asked.

"I'm not used to referring to you other than Ms. Honda. It would be even stranger to call you Mrs. Sohma." Yuki laughed harder.

Tohru laughed along while Kyo crossed his arms and waited for them to quiet down. "I suppose that is an adjustment." Tohru agrees. "We brought some wine."

"How wonderful." Yuki said. "I appreciate that you went through the trouble of buying it for the meal."

"Don't be silly. It was no problem really."

"How rude of me. I have forgotten to let you in." Yuki motioned for Tohru and Kyo to proceed passed the threshold. Yuki then gave them a tour of the house, stopping at the kitchen where Machi slaves over the hot stove.

"Oh my Machi. Would you like some help?" Tohru offered.

"No that's okay, I've got it. You're the guest, you shouldn't help to prepare the meal. Yuki darling, would you kindly fetch the children? Dinner is almost ready."

"No problem sweetheart." Yuki walked upstairs calling, "Kenji, Sorena. Your mother has dinner ready."

Kyo settled into the dining table and Sonja and Miya mimic. "So, this is a nice place you have here. Did you two finally get tired of living with Shigure or what?" Kyo asked.

"Yuki decided that since he graduated, it was time to move out of Shigure's house and find one of his own." Machi responded as she dried her hands on a dish towel. The doorbell rings unexpectedly. "That's funny," Machi thought out loud, "I wasn't expecting more company." She placed the food on the table and hurried to the door.

"Machi! It has been far too long. I haven't seen you since your wedding day." Ayame said. "Where is Yuki? Could you tell him his big brother is here?"

"Hello Aya, won't you come in? I'm entertaining guests so you might as well join us for dinner." Machi lead Ayame into the dining room. "Aya, I presume you remember Tohru and Kyo."

"OH MY! If it isn't the other adorable couple of lovebirds. How have you been Ms. Honda?" Ayame asked taking Tohru's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"That's Mrs. Sohma now you creep! So back the hell off!" Kyo shouted. He raised his fist, aimed towards Ayame's face.

"Oh calm down Kyo. I meant no harm. I only meant to greet her as a lovely lady should be greeted. That's all. Now Machi, where are my niece and nephew?" Ayame clasped his hands together and eagerly looked around the kitchen for his little brother.

"Oh no!" Yuki gasped. Sorena and Kenji dropped their father's hands and ran right to Ayame. "Machi, what is he doing here?"

"Uncle Aya!" cried Sorena and Kenji. "Daddy didn't say that you were coming."

"That's because Daddy didn't know anything about it. Honestly Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hurt little brother, to think that you don't want your big brother around and after I thought we'd patched things up!" Ayame brought his hand to his forehead and pretended to feint. "Oh dear! It seems that my little brother will never learn to accept me."

Yuki sighs. "What I meant was, I thought I asked you not to show up without calling first."

Things settled down and everyone gathered around the table. Machi stands from the table and holds her wine glass offering a toast. "Everyone, I propose a toast. Yuki and I have received a vacation to London and we would like to invite you to join us."

The table grew silent. Tohru and Kyo looked at each other, not sure what the other is thinking about that idea. "Well, that sounds….nice Machi. But are you sure you want us to come with you?" Tohru asks.

"Of course I do. You and Kyo are our friends and our kids are friends. I think it will be a fun vacation for all of us." Machi offered.

"As much as I would love to, I can't leave my shop unattended." Ayame said.

"Then what are you doing right now?" Yuki and Kyo asked together.

"Oh, I closed up early. I saw Machi and it made me think of my dear brother and my dear niece and nephew so I just had to come and say hello."

After much deliberation, Kyo and Tohru agree to travel to London with Machi and Yuki. Kenji, Sorena, Sonja, and Miya chatted about the trip the whole prep week. No one was more anxious for this trip than the kids. Before they knew it, they were boarding a plane to London; Machi and Yuki planned all of the sights they would take their children to. They offered to allow Kyo and Tohru input on what they'd like to see but they assured them they didn't mind where they went.

"Oh Ciel, isn't this lovely?" Lizzy cried in pleasure. "Just the two of us, strolling through the streets of London."

"I must admit, it is awfully serene and peaceful."

"You should get out more often Master." Sebastian added. "It is a known fact that fresh air keeps a person very healthy."

Ciel throws Sebastian a dirty look and continues to walk, holding onto Lizzy's hand and his cane. Sebastian smiled and watched over his young master and his fiancée. "Where shall we walk to My Lady?" Sebastian asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Lizzy replied.

"Then why did you ask me to go on a walk with you if you didn't know where we were going?" Ciel angrily asked.

"It was supposed to be romantic." Tears peeked out of Lizzy's green eyes at Ciel's harsh tone.

"Don't cry Lizzy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it's just that…I'd like to know where we're going that's all." Ciel consoled.

"Pardon me Lady Elizabeth. But might I suggest we visit the clock tower? It's been awhile since the Master has laid eyes on its beauty." Sebastian offered.

"That sounds wonderful! Thanks Sebastian, let's go Ciel." Lizzy yanked on Ciel's hand, pulling him forward.

Yuki, Machi, and Tohru pull out a tourist map of London while Kyo keeps a hold of the children. "So where are we going? Or are you guys going to stare at a map while I watch the kids?" Kyo asked.

"Patience is a virtue cat. Have some faith." Yuki responded.

"Why don't we see the clock tower?" Tohru offers. "It's the very first thing I think of when I think of England."

"That's a great idea Tohru." The group made their way to the clock tower. After twenty minutes, Sonja grew bored and started to wander the streets. Miya noticed her absence and ran after her little sister.

"Sonja, where are you going?" Miya called.

"Come on Miya, let's go play." Sonja called back.

"Sonja! We shouldn't be wandering off away from Mommy and Daddy."

"What's the worst that could ha…" Sonja was interrupted by the fabric of trousers suddenly pushed into her face. She stepped backward and looked up at the pale white face staring at her. He seemed so gigantic, almost eight feet tall compared to her. "I'm….sorry."

"Never mind that little one. I should've paid better attention." Sebastian said. "What's your name?"

"Sonja!" Tohru cried from down the street. "There you are! You shouldn't go running off like that." Tohru grabbed Sonja and hugged her close.

"Is this your child?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Why yes. Did she run into you?" Tohru asked the tall stranger.

"It was a little accident, nothing to worry about I assure you." Sebastian brushed off his pant leg. "No harm done."

"Sebastian! Where did you disappear to?" Ciel asked.

"Nowhere Master. I just ran into this little family." Sebastian gestured to Tohru, Miya, and Sonja, who had been joined by Kyo, Yuki, Machi, and their children. "Did I say little?"

"Sonja!" Kyo scolded. "How many times have I told you not to wander off? My daughter didn't bother you did she sir?"

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart. "Why of course not." Lizzy found the pair standing across from eight perfect strangers. She notices the four little ones standing behind whom she assumed were their parents.

"Oh my gosh! They are so cute! They are simply the most adorable little girls I had ever seen!"

"Lizzy, calm yourself please. My name is Ciel Phantomhive; this is my fiancée Lady Elizabeth and my loyal butler Sebastian Michaelis. And you are?"

"My name is Tohru Sohma; this is my husband Kyo Sohma and our daughters Sonja and Miya. These are our friends Yuki and Machi Sohma and their daughter Sorena and their son Kenji."

"Are you visiting the city?" Lizzy asked.

"Why yes. We're from Japan and we were given a vacation to London not too long ago." Machi replied.

"I trust you have a place to stay?" Lizzy asked.

"Not exactly…we haven't booked any inns or hotels."

Lizzy screamed. "Oh you mustn't stay in places like that! They are by far inferior to the Phantomhive manor. Ciel, would you let them stay with you? Please? We can give them the best vacation ever! Please Ciel."

"Oh we couldn't intrude. We've already caused you enough trouble." Tohru said.

"Of course you wouldn't be intruding. Sebastian, see to it that these guests receive the full Phantomhive hospitality. That's an order." Ciel said.

"Yes My Young Lord." Sebastian obeyed. He motioned for everyone to follow him to the carriage. "Unfortunately, I don't have room for all of you so you'll have to ride with the servants in the second carriage." Sebastian said. "Master and Lady Elizabeth and the children, step right this way."

The carriage sped away quickly followed by Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bardroy. Tanaka quietly followed Sebastian's carriage and the servants were eager to meet new people.

"So, what brings you all to London?" Bardroy asked Yuki.

"Vacation. My wife, Machi and I earned a free vacation and we invited our friends, Kyo and Tohru along with us."

"I saw children with the young master. Those are yours?" Finny asked.

"What do you think you ninny?! They didn't just bring four random kids you loon." Bardroy scolded.

"Excuse Finny. He's not always right in the head no he's not." Mey-Rin offered.

"No, that's perfectly alright. Yes, they are our children. The little girl that ran into Sebastian is Sonja, she's Tohru's daughter. The little one who was chasing after her is her older sister Miya. The other two are mine." Machi answered.

"Your children are all so adorable they are." Mey-Rin gushed. The carriage halted to a stop in front of a giant mansion. The Sohmas were so dumbfounded by the sight of it. Sebastian offered his hand to the ladies.

"Pardon us for having to seat you in the servant carriage. We at the Phantomhive estate pride ourselves on our hospitality. From this moment on you will be shown the finest hospitality the Phantomhives have to offer." The four of them step out of the carriage and glance at the giant manor. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."

End Episode 1


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Sebastian opened the curtains to Ciel's windows. "Master; it is time to wake up." Ciel began to stir at the sound of Sebastian's voice. As he sat up in bed, screams from children were heard from the hallway. "It seems our guest's children are awake." Sebastian sighed.

"So it would seem." Ciel rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Sonja, stop running around the manor right now!" Kyo screamed. "This isn't a playground. If you don't behave right now we won't go anywhere today."

A sudden crash startled Ciel. "What the hell was that?"

"I shall investigate young Master." Sebastian finished dressing Ciel and walked out of the room. Sebastian found Mey-Rin standing in front of a pile of broken dishes. Sebastian was far from being surprised that Mey-Rin would be the cause of something breaking in this house, it wouldn't be the first time. "Mey-Rin, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry Sebastian! But the young girl ran right past me and startled me she did!" Mey-Rin explained.

"Never mind. Just get this mess cleaned up. We can't have the Master cutting himself." Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away Sebastian." Mey-Rin rushed for the closet and fetched the broom and dust pan. Sebastian continued his way to the guest rooms. He knocked on the door and Tohru stood in the doorway in her pajamas.

"Pardon me miss. I'm sorry to trouble you but it seems as though your husband and daughter are up." Sebastian said.

"Oh," Tohru yawned. "I'm so sorry. Kyo and Sonja are early risers. They didn't bother you did they?"

"Of course not. However the Master requires peace and quiet for his studies later on this afternoon."

"Oh absolutely. We would hate if we caused you any trouble because you invited us into your home so of course we would respect your schedule." Tohru nervously babbled.

"SEBASTIAN!" Finnian cried as he dashed towards Sebastian. "Sebastian come quick! Plu Plu has gone crazy! You're the only one he listens to." Sebastian sighs and turns once more to his guest.

"Please excuse me miss, I have some buisness to attend to."

"Oh absolutely."

"If you require transportation for today, feel free to call myself or Tanaka. Good day Miss." Sebastian bowed respectfully and headed toward the garden. "Plu Plu?" Tohru thought to herself.

Sebastian steps outside into the garden and finds Pluto running through the gardens roaring and breathing fire. Luckily, it rained throughout the night and nothing was catching fire. "PLUTO!" Sebastian called. At the sound of Sebastian's voice, Pluto turned his head in his direction and raised his ears. With a cloud of smoke, Pluto transformed from his demon hound form to his bare human form. He rushed over to Sebastian and grabbed his leg. He began to rub his head affectionately up and down his leg, from his knee to his calf. Sebastian slapped Pluto on the head and he immediately let go. "I told you to behave." Pluto whines and heads off into the garden.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called. "Get in here right now." Sebastian raced into the manor and to the drawing room where Ciel waited for him. "I need my tea."

"Absolutely Master." Sebastian poured Ciel his tea and proceeded to announce the day's schedule. "This afternoon you shall continue your music lesson. And at four o' clock we will be expecting Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh right. She'll want to come and check on our guests. Have they been given the full Phantomhive hospitality treatment?"

"Yes My Lord. If I couldn't entertain my master's guests, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smiled.

"Whatever. See to it that they have what they need to..."

"CCCCIIIIIIEEEELLLLL!" Lizzy screamed from the foyer.

"I thought you said we were expecting her later this afternoon." Ciel angrily asked Sebastian.

"That is correct sir. We were expecting her tomorrow but as you know, Lady Elizabeth prefers to come when she like."

"Come Sebastian. We must greet her." Ciel and Sebastian make their way out of the drawing room towards the foyer. Lady Elizabeth and Paula stood in the doorway, anxiously waiting for her fiancee.

"There you are silly. How are the guests?" Lizzy asked.

"They're fine. They've been given the best treatment since the moment they arrived. Isn't that so Sebastian?" Ciel remarked.

"Yes Master. Tanaka has taken our guests to the nearest local attraction."

Ciel's music lesson with Sebastian proceeded as planned, while Lizzy looked on cheerfully. After his lessons came to a close, Ciel commanded Sebastian to set the chess set in the drawing room. Ciel and Lizzy played chess to the sound of Sebastian's violin. Suddenly, the Sohma's burst through the door, followed by Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin. Sebastian, Lizzy, and Ciel peaked at the top of the stairs to see who had come through the door.

"That trip was wonderful!" Machi gushed.

"Oh yes! Absolutely wonderful." Tohru and Machi giggled. The children were all asleep. Machi held Kenji while Yuki carried Sorena. Similarly, Tohru carried Miya while Kyo held Sonja. "The children found it enjoyable as well but they are all tuckered out. Oh, Sebastian, Ciel, Lizzy, we didn't disturb you did we?"

"Not at all. My fiancee has just arrived and now that my company has returned, Sebastian, prepare dinner." Ciel said.

Sebastian takes a bow and says, "Yes My Young Lord," before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Come everyone, let us all retire to the rec room while dinner is being prepared. If you will all follow me." Kyo caught a glimpse of the pool table sitting in the middle of the room and became excited at the thought of challenging Yuki to a game.

"Come on Rat-Boy. Let's see what you got at billiards. I bet I could destroy you."

"Please Kyo. I thought we were past all of this childish competitions. But you're on. Who else is in?"

"I see you've taken an interest in the billiards table. Shall we engage in a friendly game?" Ciel offered.

"You're on kid. Tohru, do you want to play?" Kyo asked.

"That's okay dear. I'll find something to play with the girls." Tohru searches the room for games to play. "Old Maid sound good girls?"

"Yeah!" They cheered. Machi, however was excited to show up her husband's billiard skills. In the end, Machi, Yuki, Kyo, and Ciel engrossed themselves in the billiards game while Tohru played Old Maid with the children. Lizzy and Paula settled for watching the game.

"Check out this break Rat-Boy." Kyo gloated. The perfect triangle at the opposite end of the table was perfectly broken by Kyo's strike of the cue ball. The striped tweleve ball was the first to fall into the corner pocket, making Kyo and Ciel stripes. Yuki's turn was up next; Yuki had the number one, three, and seven balls lined up. If he could hit the first ball just right, he could knock all three into the right center pocket. Yuki took his shot; the three had slipped through the middle between the one and seven. The seven was the only ball to hit the right center pocket.

Ciel made his shot; giving him and Kyo two more into the pocket. "Alright! With Funtom on my side, there's no way I can lose." Kyo cheered.

"Actually sir, the Funtom name is the name of my master's toy company. It is owned by the Earl Phantomhive." Sebastian said as he suddenly appeared. "Pardon the intrusion on your game my lord, but dinner is served."

The formal dining table had perfectly set with enough settings for twenty people. The Sohmas sat down first, leaving the head seat open for Ciel. Sebastian helped to seat the master and then said, "For tonight's dinner, I've prepared a succulent goose with cranberry sauce. Served with the finest steamed vegetables, grown in the Phantomhive garden. For the our guests, the finest white wine." Sebastian filled the four glasses with white wine.

"Since when do we have white wine?" Ciel asked.

"I had to be prepared to serve our guests. You are too young my lord but surely our guests are enjoying it."

"It's wonderful Sebastian." Machi complimented.

"Yes, it is very courteous of you Mr. Michaelis." Yuki thanked.

"For the children, I have prepared a fresh fruit smoothie." Sebastian said.

Sebastian stood off the side, completely silent while the company enjoyed their meal. Tohru and Machi eventually started chatting and Lizzy later joined in. Soon the dining hall was filled with friendly chatter. Time passed, and once again it was time for Ciel and his guests to retire to bed. Sebastian prepared Ciel for bed and as Ciel climbed into bed, Sebastian said,

"Go to sleep master. It has been a long day for you and you have an early day tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, find out why our guests were in London. I don't suspect anything but I'd like to know we're not housing assasins." Ciel ordered. He slipped into the covers and laid his head on his pillow.

Sebastian removed Ciel's eyepatch and laid it on the nightstand. "Yes My Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Tohru rose early that morning; Kyo still slept in a deep dreaming sleep. Tohru sat up in the bed and gazed around the room. She jumped with a start at the sight of Sebastian placing a tray filled with breakfast crossiants and fixings. "So sorry to disturb you miss. The master has requested for me to serve you breakfast early this morning. The master also apologizes but this morning he is traveling to London to do the Queen's bidding."

"That's fine Sebastian. Thank you very much, the food looks delicious." Tohru thanked him. At the sound of their voices, Kyo began to stir.

"What...Huh? What's going on? AAHHH! WHAT IS HE DOING IN OUR ROOM?" Kyo asked.

"So sorry to startle you sir. I was telling your wife that the master asked me to serve your breakfast before he leaves for London."

"Oh...okay."

"Sebastian." Ciel called.

"Excuse me honored guests. My master is calling. Good day to you."

Sebastian bowed and left the room. Tohru crawled out of bed and went to the tray sitting on the nightstand. She fixed Kyo a plate and handed it to him as he sat up in bed. Tohru pulled the pillows out and placed them behind Kyo's back. "Tohru you don't have to wait on me."

Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's drawing room with his tray of tea. "Master? Would you care for your morning tea?"

"Very well." Sebastian poured Ciel's tea and watched as Ciel skimmed over the morning paper and the letter from the Queen. "Sebastian, what have you found out about our guests?"

"They are strictly here on vacation Master. They have no hidden agenda, no alliances with your social enemies and no part in secret societies. Just vacation as they claimed."

"Hmm."

"Something wrong Master? Do you doubt our guests?"

"No. I find it odd that they happened to be given a vacation during the time that another stream of murders occur in London."

"So, is it another Jack the Ripper?"

"So it would seem. However, this time it seems that young boys are disappearing from the streets of London. The boys are between the ages of five and ten years of age. This case breaks her majesty's heart."

"Well Master. How are we to proceed?" Sebastian asked his master.

"Our guests will have to stay here; they would get in my way if they were to go to London right now. Plus, their little boy might become the next vicitim. Sebastian, prepare my carriage, we're going to London." Sebastian bowed to his master and left the room. Ciel made his way to the foyer, searching for one of the other four servants to round up his guests. "Mey-Rin, round up our guests and ask them to meet me in my office for an announcement."

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." Mey-Rin saluted and disappeared down the hall behind Ciel. In a short fifteen minutes, all eight of the guests huddled together in front of Ciel's desk, anxiously awaiting the announcement.

"I deeply apologize but it seems that I must travel to London this morning. There has been a string of crimes and I must go and oversee the investigation."

"You? Seriously? You're just a kid." Kyo said.

"I haven't told you something. I am not only Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhive manor, I am also the Queen's Guard Dog."

"The Queen's Guard Dog? What does that mean?" Yuki asked.

"I handle special cases for her majesty. I control the Underworld cases that upset her. As the Queen's Guard Dog, it is my duty to put an end to the murders, kidnappings, whatever the Queen asks me to do."

"Did you say...murders?" Tohru fidgeted with her necklace Kyo gave her for their first anniversary. She tended to fidget when she was nervous.

"Yes. And if you read, there has been a string of disappearences. Scotland Yard is practically useless compared to the information I gather."

The room turned their heads toward the knock at the door. Sebastian entered, carrying Ciel's coat, hat, and staff. "Pardon me Young Lord, but the carriage is waiting out front."

"Very good Sebastian. Anyway, the reason I have asked you to my office this morning is to request that you all stay at the manor today. With all of the chaos in London, I couldn't have my guests getting caught up in it. So please, roam about the manor, enjoy the gardens and the recreation room as much as you like. The servants will attend to you should you need anything."

"You've got it." Tohru said.

"I at least get another shot at beating Rat Boy at pool." Kyo jeered.

"Dream on Cat. This time won't be any different than the other times you tried to beat me at anything."

"That's it! You are so going down this time!" Kyo and Yuki raced out of Ciel's office and to the recreation room.

"Well, Machi, it seems we can't keep them out of competeing no matter what we do."

"I guess so. I'd blame testosterone but that wouldn't even justify it." Machi said.

"Very well. Now if you'll excuse me, my carriage is waiting. Good day ladies." Ciel said. Sebastian placed Ciel's coat on his shoulders and the pair walked out of the office. Scotland Yard had already arrived at the scene where yet another missing boy's body showed up.

"This is just sickening. So many of these cases are killing our youth. It seems there are Jack the Rippers all over this town. Abberline, take care of the crowd." Sir Randall ordered.

"Yes sir." Abberline replied. "I need everyone to back away."

"Well Sir Randall, it seems that Scotland Yard is having trouble handling this case." Ciel said, suddenly appearing.

"Ciel Phantomhive. And what buisness do you have with this case?" Sir Randall demanded.

"This case concerns her majesty. She has asked me to deal with this case in the same manner I handled the Jack the Ripper case." Ciel responded. Ciel takes the file from Sir Randall, trading him the file for the letter from the Queen. Ciel read over the file. "The last victim was twelve years of age. Nothing unusual about the cases."

"That's what has Scotland Yard baffled. There's no other reason for these murders; just to kill." Sir Randall scowled at the thought.

"Well, then it seems we have no more buisness here. Come Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Sir." Sebastian responded. Sebastian and Ciel file into the carriage. "What now Master?"

"Sebastian, those files contain all the information you need to solve this case. Do it." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes sir."

Sebastian disappeares from the carriage and gets to work on breaking the case. Tanaka drives the carriage home to the Phantomhive mansion. Tanaka opened the carriage door and Ciel stepped out onto the gravel driveway. Ciel heard a scream from within the house and he rushed inside to investigate. Kyo, Tohru, and Mey-Rin were racing after Sonja, who was grasping Mey-Rin's glasses.

"Sonja, give those back right now!" Kyo screamed after her.

"But Mey-Rin said she wanted to play." Sonja screamed back.

"Please give those back! I can't see without them no I can't. And they were a gift from the young master!" Mey-Rin pleaded.

Ciel shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, Sebastian stood next to Ciel, baffled by the sight in front of him. "What is going on in here?" The sound of Sebastian's voice stopped Sonja in her tracks and she handed Mey-Rin her glasses back.

"Apologize young lady." Kyo ordered his daughter. "Say you're sorry and then you are grounded."

Sonja lowered her head and stared at her feet. "I'm sorry Mey-Rin."

"That's alright little guest." Mey-Rin said.

Sebastian snapped his fingers. "Mey-Rin, back to work."

"Right away Sebastian sir!" Mey-Rin ran off down the hall and got to work. Tohru escorted Sonja upstairs and left Kyo to apologize to Ciel and Sebastian.

"I'm very sorry about Sonja's behavior. She gets a little rambuncious when she gets bored and she is a very easily amused child." Tohru apologized.

Ciel raised his hand to silence her. "Think nothing of it. Children can be quite impatient.

Kyo whispers to Tohru, "Isn't he a kid?" Sebastian gave him a look and Kyo stood erect.

"Anyway, now that I am home, I'm going to retire to my study to complete some work." Ciel nodded and headed upstairs to his study with Sebastian obediantly following. "Sebastian." Ciel says as he seated himself at his desk. "What did you find out?"

"Master. It seems that all of the boys were sons of the Italian gang that kidnapped you before. It seems that an enemy of that group sought revenge on them for past crimes. Seeing that they were dead, they settled for their sons." Sebastian informed him.

Ciel sighed. "Well, then we can assume that these murders will no longer continue. The killer will be satisfied killing the sons of his enemies and move on."

"Sonja, you are going to stay in that room for the rest of vacation. You are not allowed out other than to eat and go to the bathroom? Do you understand?" Kyo shouted from down the hall.

"Kyo, don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Tohru pleaded.

"She needs to learn to behave. If she can't get through one day without causing trouble and running all over the place, then she will be locked up in the room for the duration of the vacation." Kyo said.

"But Kyo, that's too harsh for her. After all, she's only a little girl and this is her vacation too. We just need to find something more constructive to deal with her excessive energy. I just know that if she finds something fun to do she'll calm down." Tohru pleaded. "Please Kyo."

Kyo took a deep breath and turned his gaze to Tohru. "You're right Tohru. I'm sorry I'm still a hot headed jerk." He put his hand behind his head in embarassment. "Alright Sonja, you are only confined to this room until tomorrow afternoon because you took Mey-Rin's glasses."

"Yes Papa." Sonja said.

Out of nowhere, a loud howl is heard throughout the manor. Ciel and Sebastian glance out the window and spy Pluto, peering into the study. "What is he doing there?" Ciel asked.

"I'll take care of that thing right away Master." Sebastian said. Sebastian rushed to the garden and around the manor to the window where Pluto sat. "Pluto." Sebastian. The sound of his voice caused Pluto to change into his human form. He charged Sebastian and just before he got himself wrapped around him, Sebastian smacked him off. "Go away." Pluto whimpered and whined before he dashed off away from the manor.

Sebastian made his way back inside. After he closed the door, he pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh goodness. With all of that time wasting, dinner will be late." Ten minutes later, Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's study. "Master, dinner is served."

"Alright. I shall collect our guests." Everyone made their way to the dining room where Sebastian had prepared a delicious meal. Everyone ate in silence and then Yuki said.

"You know Sebastian, you are quite the cook."

"I agree. You are an absolute culinary wonder!" Machi praised.

"You flatter me my lady. I assure you, I'm not culinary master. I'm simply, one hell of a butler." Sebastian responded.

After the meal, the Sohma's and Ciel retired to their bed chambers. A knock was heard and Sebastian went to answer it.

"Can I help you sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh my! Aren't you an overly-incredible looking man. I'm looking for someone who is staying at your mansion."

"Aya?! Shigure?!" Yuki asked as he came running down the stairs.

"My brother!"


End file.
